Princess Acadamy 2nd Year!
by Leestar33
Summary: Finally being able to grow, the five former princess candidates have new journeys at their 2nd year at the Princess Academy! Yucie x Arc and possibly some fluff of Beth x Cocoloo /English Names


**Author's Note:**

Hello! :D You may know me as Aeris33, and I did start a PPY fanfiction called A New Task, but that really wasn't going anywhere. xD I couldn't think of anything to type. Plus, it was years ago. I have no idea why it was deleted, maybe I did it a while ago, I can't remember. But I am determined to finish this fanfiction! Since I actually have plans for it. xD I just hope people actually read this. T~T Alright! Time to get started!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Petite Princess Yucie.

**End Author Note**

_Chapter 1: Academy's Special Curriculum Search!_

The five former princess candidates had already finished the first month of their second year at the Princess Academy. With the curse finally lifted, the girls were finally able to grow. Not much yet, though. They still looked the same as before, only Yucie and Glenda only grew two inches taller, while Beth, Cocoloo and Elmina grew up to four inches.

The girls were on their way to the Special Curriculum job board

"Man!" The demon girl started, "I can't believe we still have to do the stupid Special Curriculum! It's not like we're princess candidates anymore!"

"Awwe, come on Glenda!" Yucie nervously smiled. "They weren't that bad! They were actually kind of fun! Plus, even normal students had to do this."

"Of course an immature brat like you would think that is fun!" Yucie began to growl at Glenda.

Before anything else could be said, Beth walked in between the two. "What is a Special Curriculum, anyway?"

"Oh that's right," Cocoloo looked over at Beth. "I forgot you weren't here for the full year." Now smiling, she tilted her head a bit to the side. "It's like community service. It's needed to graduate the year."

"Sounds boring." Beth sighed. "What are your opinions on this, Elmina?"

"I do not have a personal opinion on it. It is an easy pass for me, that's all that matters." The angel said in her calming smooth voice, looking straight forward as she was walking the whole time.

"Right-" Beth exaggerated."Why does Queen Ercell have us do this? It seems sort of meaningless to me."

"To prove we have a worthy heart to the Tiara was the main reason before, but now that I think about it I don't know the reason now." Yucie looked up at the ceiling,placing a finger on her cheek. Yucie looked back to Beth. "It's not that bad, really. It's only for a week every month or so. And we get to have first choice!"

"Hooray." Glenda sarcastically said with a plain tone.

About a minute later, they were finally at the job board. They looked for a while, but they wanted to find a job where they could all work. After they seemingly looked at all of the papers, Yucie sighed.

"Awwe, I really wanted our first job to be with each other."

"Before you lose your hope, Miss. Yucie, here is a paper that might work to your interest." Elmina said while pulling a paper from the board. Glenda quickly took the paper from Elmina, but the angel didn't seem to mind the rude taking.

Glenda began to read. "'Ichigo Cafe: Needs at least five waitress'."

"Wow! It's perfect!" Yucie excitingly said while hugging Cocoloo's side.

"A little too perfect." Beth stated, glancing over at the paper as well.

"Wait," Glenda spoke again. "It says we have to wear frilly dresses!" Glenda threw the paper, but luckily Cocoloo was able to catch it. "Screw that job!" Glenda practically screamed.

Beth blushed lightly at the thought. "I agree, there is no way I am wearing a dress."

"Suit yourselves, but it's the only job where we could all work together." Elmina stated.

Grunting, Glenda and Beth turned away from the rest of the three with slight blushes on their face. "Fine!"

**xx**

So there we go! :D Sorry, it really wasn't good. xD And short. But I will try and get better, alrighty? So leave reviews? :D I'll try and update as soon as I can, thank you for reading!

_-Leestar33_


End file.
